What one must do when one gains an Aibou
by Aithril the Elf-Maiden
Summary: Marik attempts to banish Yami to the shadow realm. However, something strange happens... he enters a 14year old girl's body...
1. Marik's New Trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :( :( :( But I can write about him! :D :D :D  
  
Summary: Marik learns how to send spirits to the shadow realm by an even greater evil than he. But when he tries his new skill out on Yugi, something goes terribly wrong.....  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Marik.....Marik...... Marik....." called a voice over and over again until Marik opened his eyes. "What?!" he muttered irritably, still half asleep. "Come with me to learn a skill to help you on your mission to destroy Yugi Moto and gain possession of the spirit, Yami. This woke him at once. Marik rose from his bed and followed the voice to a room in his mansion that he did not recognize. There, on a table in the middle of the room, was a small slip of paper. "Read it.... read it.... read it!" the voice urged him, so he picked it up and unfolded it, his eyes following the trail of letters across the page. A cruel smile began to form on Marik's lips, which evolved into an evil cackle as he digested the last sentence. "Finally!" he cried. "The Pharoh's power will finally be mine!"  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"But how? How can we defeat an evil we do not even know?!" Yugi asked Yami for the millionth time. The spirit paced the room. "I do not know," he answered his frustrated counterpart gently. "But all will be revealed at the time when it is needed; you can always count on that." Yugi stood up. "But I need it now!" he said, trembling and clutching the puzzle. "I almost lost you in the fire! How can you be sure I won't make a stupid mistake like that again?" Yami placed his ghostly hands over Yugi's. "I believe in you," he stated firmly, and Yugi smiled. "We'll be all right!" he said, in a sudden flow of confidence that Yami had slipped him. "We can beat him! I know it!" Yami watched as Yugi's eyes fluttered, heavy with sleep, and he withdrew into the puzzle to rest a little himself.  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"It is finished!" Marik hissed, violet eyes glowing with the reflection of the small flame he had woken upon the table. "All I must do is: "Drop the rose petal into the fire." Marik smiled. "Yugi!" he called. "This is the moment of your defeat!" And he dropped the petal.  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Yugi woke to a feeling of suffocating. It felt as if his soul was being ripped out through his nose. He shuddered and tried to call out, but it seemed as if his lungs had been removed in the same way. Suddenly, it was over. Yugi gasped, then fumbled blindly for his Millenium Puzzle. //Yami!// he called worridly. The spirit did not answer right away, but he might be sleepin- And time froze. 


	2. Don't Worry, You're Not Crazy

Lisa's POV  
  
I woke to a strange feeling. Almost a whole sort of feeling. I ignored it and smacked my alarm clock off the stand to make it stop ringing. "Lisa!" my mother called up the stairs. "Are you up? It's time for breakfast!" I looked at the clock, groaned, and ripped off my pj's. I jammed on some jeans and a t-shirt. Or, tried - I couldn't find the hole for my head. "Yeah mom!" I shouted, though it was somewhat muffled. "I'll be down in a second!" I gave a final tug and slipped her head through hole. "Ahh!" I gasped, taking a breath of new air. I opened the window and grinned as a fresh breeze entered the room, stirring my wind chimes and making them chatter among themselves. Birds were flying against the huge blue sky, indicating that summer was just around the corner. The cool part is, it was! Tomorrow was the first official day of summer vacation! I smiled even wider. //Hello??// asked a voice and I jumped, thinking someone was in my room. My heart hammering, I spun around and found no one there. "Um..... hello?" I ventured just as my mom popped into my room. "Yes, good morning Lisa! Come downstairs NOW! The bus is coming in point five seconds!" she snapped and rushed to attend to my four year old sister. I smiled inwardly- my mom is NOT a morning person! I shook my head, puzzled at the hello. Perhaps I was finally losing it, I wondered absentmindedly as I jumped nimbly down the steps, taking them three at a time as usual. //No, you are not!// a voice contradicted me and this time I realized it was in my head. //Hi?// I thought, to myself, then, feeling stupid, ran into the kitchen. //Hello!// the voice replied and my mouth dropped open. //Who are you?// I asked shakily. //You may call me Yami.// the voice replied. //I- - I'm Lisa.// I replied. //Yes, I know// Yami answered, a little embaressed. //Sorry about peeking through your memories. I only looked in one.// I could feel him blushing. //So, ah, what are you?// I wondered, half to myself. //I am the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, one of the Millenium Items.// //Like on Yu-Gi-Oh......?// //What?// Obviously, this spirit was not up to date. //Yu-Gi-Oh? With..... OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!// //You know of me!// //Yes, how- hey! Quit reading my thoughts!// //All right.// I felt him close a mental door of some kind. //But where's Yugi? You're his aibou, not mine!// //I do not know. He went to sleep and I entered the puzzle. I was resting when I was suddenly pulled out by some kind of force. Then, I entered you and stayed silent until I was sure I knew you were safe.// //I haven't played Yu-Gi-Oh for such a long time.// I murmured. //He is a game?// //Well, not really. Duel monsters is called Yu-Gi-Oh. He's kind of like the hero of the show.// //Oh.// said Yami, evidently trying to digest this.  
  
During this whole conversation, I had wolfed down breakfast, ran out the door, and caught the bus. I picked a seat and had asked how Yami could be here if I didn't own the Millenium Puzzle when I was suddenly picked up by the back of my shirt. "Hey!" I yelped aloud. I swung myself around and groaned when I saw the guy. //Who is he?// asked Yami and I gritted my teeth. //Not now.//  
  
"Lisa, we were just talking about the stupidest person on the Earth and I nominated you!" Wolf said, grinning stupidly, and the rest of the bus cheered. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I ignored him the best I could while hanging 4 feet off the ground. That's when he threw the punch. I ducked it and flipped over his shoulder, landing on one foot and one knee. //Nice,// commented Yami. "I don't want to fight you, Wolf. You and I both know I'll kick your ass." I said. Wolf ignored me. Two other kids grabbed my arms and legs and held me against the bus windows. My face turned red; I felt like a specimen about to be studied. "Hmm, let's see," Wolf leered, eyeing me first to make sure I couldn't do him anymore harm. Then he punched be in the stomach. I gasped. Black dots danced before my eyes and I threw up the breakfast I had just eaten. Before I fully lost conciousness, I heard Yami say //I'll take over, Lisa.// 


	3. Math Class

When I woke, I felt as if I was not directly connected to my body. I suddenly remembered what had happened and tried to contact my other half. //Yami?// //Lisa, are you ok?// //I think so..... where are we?// //In math class. I took an exam for you. It was very simple.// I mentally grinned. //It would be for a past-life pharaoh! It was only a quiz.// I had a sudden thought. //Do you sound like a girl when you speak from my body?// I felt Yami turning a little red. //Yes. It surprised even me when I answered one of your professor's questions with a female's voice. During all my long spirit years, I have never been partners with a girl!// //What, is something wrong with that?!// I demanded. //No, no, it is just very strange. Men have such different thoughts from women and likewise.// //Let me switch back to my own body.// I said. //I feel kind of floaty.// //Floaty?// asked Yami, but he withdrew and pulled me back into my body at the same time. Sure enough, we were in math class. I glanced around and did a double-take. //Who's he?// I questioned. //A new kid named Steve.// Yami replied. I didn't say anything, but Yami guessed //You have feelings for him?// I turned red, inwardly and outwardly. //Well, I, I don't know about feelings but, ah, maybe, um-// Yami laughed, the sound echoing around my mind. //Lisa has a crush!// he teased. //I do not!// I protested. //It's not like I have never had feelings for another in my spiritual and physical life.// he soothed. //It's just strange to me. Men hide their feelings from themselves - and me- better than women, evidently.//  
  
"Lisa?!" My math teacher interrupted our thoughts. "What is the answer to question # 23 on the homework?" "Uhhhh...." I panicked for a minute. //83!// Yami whispered to me. "83!" I said, and she frowned; she was probably hoping to catch me off- guard. //Thanks!// I gave a mental sigh and Yami laughed. //You have to learn to pay attention to me AND others at the same time.// 


	4. Summer Vacation At Last

At the end of the day, I decided to walk home so I could avoid Wolf. //Yeah, yeah, no more school! Yeah, yeah, that is cool!// I sang. I could feel Yami shake his head, amused. //When I was a young Pharaoh, I treasured school,// he lectured me. //Well, I'm not a young pharoah, am I?!//   
//Yes, but you could pay more attention!//  
//No one pays attention on the last day of school!//  
//I did!//  
//I didn't!//  
//Obviously!//  
//Stop yelling at me!//  
//I'M NOT YELLING!// he bellowed and I giggled as I reached my house and opened the door. "Hey mom!" I greeted and ran upstairs to my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I tossed my backpack into the closet and turned up the radio, singing along and doing a crazy-woman dance.   
"We never danced like that in Egypt!"   
"Gahh!" I spun around to face the spirit of Yami.  
"Cripes, I forgot you could do that!" I complained, flopping onto my bed. I suddenly had a great idea. "Ohh, look at my deck!" I shouted and dove into my closet, slightly hyper. I emerged, holding a binder and box full of cards. "This is my deck," I explained. "The binder is full of the cards I don't use in it." Yami turned the pages of the binder slowly. "You have a lot of cards!" he exclaimed and opened the box to look at my deck. He examined each card carefully. "You have a powerful deck, Lisa. If you were in my world, with Yugi, you would be an elite duelist!"  
I sighed. "It doesn't matter that I have great cards. I screw up a lot."  
"Yugi and I do also."  
"I suppose so. I remember when Yugi handed the Millenium Puzzle over to Bandit Keith."  
"He has a good heart; he was just desparate for information to our future... and my past."  
"It was still pretty dumb!" I argued.  
Yami ignored me. 


	5. Another World Transfer

oos: Thanks so much for reviewing! :D :D :D / = Yugi // = Yami  
  
"Lisa!" my mom called up to me. "Will you get the mail?" I rolled my eyes and put away my cards. "Sure mom!" I yelled back. Yami disappeared back into... well, not the puzzle, so me, I guess, and I ran downstairs and out the door. I skipped happily down the driveway and opened the mailbox. Nothing could put a damper on my day except... my heart sank as I spotted the tell-tale envelope in the mailbox. I gulped. //What is this that causes you so much alarm?// Yami asked me, and I sent two terrified words to him: //Report cards!//  
  
I walked slowly back to the house with the envelope and the rest of the mail. I set it on the table and fled upstairs to examine my grades in peace. I opened it with trembling fingers and the letter slid silently into my lap. I picked it up and breathed deeply. //Hey, you and Yugi have the whole 'believe in the heart of the cards' thingy going right?// I smiled weakly. //Now I've just got to believe in the gods (aka the school administrators)!// I don't think Yami understood the last part, but he appeared beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you have recieved high marks," he reassured me. I nodded and unfolded the letter. A grin slowly split my face in two. "Yes," I shouted happily. "All B's and only one C!" Yami's eyebrows shot up. "A C?!" he questioned, and I could feel another lecture coming on. "It's in math!" I defended myself. I sniggered as I read my math teacher's comments. "Lisa is a smart girl; she simply doesn't apply herself." I tossed the report card onto my bed and sighed. I picked up my dueling deck, and fell into a fake faint, clutching it to my side. "Thank god that's over! I feel like I could snooze away and go to slee-" Time froze in my world as Yami and I were pulled into his, where time chugged away once more.  
  
"Hello?" I ventured to the darkness, keeping my eyes shut. "Lisa, we're back where I was, with Yugi." said Yami's voice and I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked around. Yami was sitting on the bed beside Yugi- the real, live Yugi Moto! I gripped my dueling deck tighter and- my dueling deck! It came with me? I was growing more and more puzzled by the moment. "How did we- why am I- when did we?" I gave up and sat down on the bed next to him. "Hi." I gazed adoringly at Yugi. "Hi," he said back, confused, and Yami disappeared into the puzzle. Yugi seemed to be listening to someone else for a moment, then looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Lisa." I was stunned for a moment, then remembered his aibou. "Oh, yeah, Yami told you?" "Yes," Yugi answered. "How did you get here?" "I have no idea." "Do you have time travel in your world?" "No........" "Oh. Maybe you got here the same way Yami traveled to your world." "Perhaps. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this....." "Yes?" "When you and Yami combine minds for duels, why doesn't anyone else see the light shining out of the puzzle and you going 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'?" "....." "Ok, here's another question...." Yugi held up his hand to stop me. "I'm really tired and I have a duel tomorrow-" "In the Battle City Tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba?" "Yes." He yawned, looked at me, then walked over to his closet. He pulled out a cot and and extra pillow. "Here," Yugi unfolded the cot. "You can sleep here tonight." He was making me tired with all that yawning. Suddenly, I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Ok," I yawned back. I fell onto the cot and was asleep in an instant. /How did she do that?!/ //What?// /Fall asleep like that?/ //I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing!//  
  
With that (deep) statement, Yugi closed the mind link and eventualy fell asleep himself. 


	6. Lisa's BIG Mouth Gets Her In Trouble

oos: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH REVIEWERS! :D / = Yugi // = Yami ** = private thoughts  
  
A ray of sunlight slowly crept in through the window. It crawled across the floor, across my deck and climbed up the leg of the cot until it finally reached my eyes. "Urgh, gerroff," I muttered and pulled the blanket over my head. "Wake up, sleepy head!" A loud, way-too-early-for-happy voice boomed in my ear and I fell off the cot. "Ouch!" I yawned and tried to go back to sleep on the floor. "Come on! Breakfast is ready!" the voice urged and I opened my eyes to see Yugi smiling down at me. "Hi." I stretched and followed him downstairs. Yami was sitting at the table, looking out the kitchen window. He turned as we came entered the kitchen and grinned cheerfully. "Good morning, Lisa," I collapsed into a chair. "Why are you people so happy?" I grumbled. "It's seven o'clock in the morning and I don't even have school!" Yugi looked at Yami for help, who shrugged and pointed to something behind him. Yugi smiled and filled a mug with it. "Coffee?" he offered. "Sure," I murmured and took it thankfully.  
  
*** One hour later..... ***  
  
"Are we going? Are we going now? Huh? HUH?!" I bounced off the walls like a little kid. "I really wanna go to the Battle City Tournament and see you two duel, it'll be lotsa fun and I can get some tips. I wonder if Kaiba will be there, do you think Kaiba will be there? Can we get popcorn? I love popcorn-" I rambled on and on like this for about five more minutes. Although I had no idea, Yugi and Yami were having their own little conversation.  
  
/Why did you tell me to give her coffee?/ //I thought it would wake her up!// /Well, it sure did!/ //How was I supposed to know that caffeine would have that effect on her?!// /You've been alive for about 5,000 years! If anyone could know, you should!/ //She's the only girl I've encountered in my whole spiritual life, and it was only for a day! Coffee doesn't do that to men!//  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth as we continued walking to the center of Battle City. I eventually fell silent, exhausted by my brief energy high, until we reached a fountain which marked the official center of the city. "So, who are you going to duel?" I asked. "I don't know," he answered. "I think we'll just walk around until I find someone willing." Yugi began looking around and I did the same. I turned to look behind me and almost fell over as someone ran into me.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, and the guy turned to glare at me. I glared back. "Watch where you're going!" "Why don't you?!" he shot back. "Are you in this tournament? Cauz if so, I challange you to a duel!" "No, I'm not! And even if I was, I wouldn't duel you anyway, you bullying scum!" I suddenly became aware of the four other duelists surrouding me. "Say hello to my friends," he waved his hand nonchalantly at them. "Hello," I said meekly. Yami (Yugi must have switched, I realized) broke through the circle and asked, "Is there a problem?" "Yeah!" the idiot sneered. "Your girlfriend here has a smart mouth, and we'd like to shut it for her!" "You'll have to duel me first," said Yami calmly. "Agreed!" barked the duelist. "Let's duel!" they shouted in synchronization. *How do they do that?* I wondered and made a mental note to ask Yugi or Yami later...... 


	7. Pixie Sticks Galore

oos: *cries in happiness* THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! *dabs away tears* *sniffs* Alright, on to the story *types furioiusly in response to poke* Oh, and I wanted to mention that I might be gaining an aibou myself next chapter just cause it's fun! hehe, plus I want a change... and this is my first attempt at writing a duel. I play Yu-Gi-Oh myself, but I've never written how I played. Get it? Oh well, you better, cauz here I go... :P You know what? I decided the duel will be next chappie and this one will be what goes on while Yami and Coaldet are dueling.  
  
*....* = private thoughts (......) What Lisa didn't know was happening.  
  
Both duelists waited as Kaiba Corp's latest dueling disk model loaded up their life points to 4000. "So who are you anyway?" I asked the annoying idiot who was dueling Yugi. (Insert: Anime fall) (hehhe) "I am Coaldet the Cruiser!" he yelled back at me as they drew five cards. "What a stupid name!" I retaliated. "More like Coaldet the LOSER!" Coaldet obviously was not used to/could not take teasing. "Den! Brutus! PLEASE!" I looked around, puzzled. "What, do you have attack dogs?" I wondered aloud, then yelped as I was picked up by two of his friends. "I thought we agreed that the duel's outcome would decide her fate," Yami eyed Coaldet cooly. "They're not doing anything to her, just... removing her from the duel area," I heard him reply as I was dragged, kicking and biting, away from the duel. "Feisty little demon, isn't she?!" One of the goons chuckled to the other. He stopped abruptly as I kicked him in the groin. As he recovered, the other guy took over and held me face to face with him. His breath was atrocious. "Look, missy. I suggest you cooperate. Coaldet the Cruiser might have agreed to your boyfriend's terms, but I didn't. Hello?" I was looking past him into the window of a candy shop. There was a pixie stick. I stared at it, practically drooling. He followed my gaze. I snapped out of it, shaking my head, then resumed kicking and yelling. "STOP - IT - GOD - DAMNIT!" He screamed at me. "Den!" he called to the other guy (obviously Den). *This must be Brutus...* I thought and took a mental note of that. "Go buy her a pixie stick!" The very mention of that wonderful goodness made my eyes go dreamy. *Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!* sang my very soul. A pixie stick was thrust into my face and broke me out of my thoughts. I ripped it open and downed the contents in a single gulp. "Damnit!" said Brutus in admiration and handed me another. And another. And another. I guess they figured if I had enough I would shut up and stop struggling.  
  
I'm ashamed to admit it worked.  
  
However, there was an itsy bity detail they forgot to add into the equation. "I like sugar, do you like sugar, does Coaldet like sugar? I like pixie sticks too! Do you know what else?! Huh? HUH?! Well, I like monkeys and horses and Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't like my math teacher 'cause she's mean. And I like sugar, did I mention that? I can't remember, yeah, I do, and I love cheese, my mom gave me cheese when I was little and said I said it was the best thing I ever ate, that is until I got pixie sticks. You know, maybe pixie sticks are better than coffee. Do you like coffee? I like coffee, Yugi let me drink some and I was only a little hyper, I suppose I'm hyper now aren't I? Did I say I liked sugar? Someday I'm gonna buy a pony and-" I rattled on, a mile a minute, until Brutus began twitching and Den started ramming his head into the wall. Then they finally broke.  
  
(Brutus made Den buy another pixie stick. "Stick this into it," he hissed and shoved his partner a little vial of white powder. Den dumbly obeyed. When he was finished, he handed it back to Brutus.)  
  
Brutus handed me yet another pixie stick. "Yeah!" I cried, forgetting my previous conversation between me, myself, and I at once (lol!). I grabbed the tube and sucked out the sugar. I began talking again non-stop when I suddenly felt sleepy. "Yeah, and......" I slowed down and gave a slow yawn. My eyes rolled back into my head as I fought to stay awake. I lost the battle. My head nodded and dropped to rest on my chest as I drifted into peaceful slumberland. "Thank damnit!" cried Brutus and picked me up under his arm. I flopped around like a rag doll. "Let's go," he called to Den and the two walked back to the dueling area. 


	8. Yami VS Coaldet

oos: I hope you liked the previous chappie! I seem to have moved on past my writer's block 'cause my fingers are flying over the keyboard. Yami: Yeah, but it could be due to the pixie sticks she had earlier. Aithril: What?! Yami?! You decided to be my aibou? Yami: Umm... yes?" (*Curses Yugi for the bet they made over a duel*) Aithril: Cool! I feel so loved! *breaks up into tears of joy* Yami: uh-huh.... hi readers! *waves to readers* While Aithril pulls herself together, could you please R & R some more? Aithril: Yami, I'm fine. *sniffs loudly* Even if you have nothing to say, please say it anyway. I'd also like to hear any story ideas/plot lines you'd like to donate. Thank you!  
  
/ = Yugi // = Yami *....* = private thoughts ^.......^ Attack points, defense points, special effects...  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
I drew my five cards for the duel. Lisa insulted Coaldet (Naturally. I was starting to expect that from her.) and she was taken away by my opponent's bodyguards. "I thought we agreed that the duel's outcome would decide her fate." I reminded him. "They're not doing anything to her, just... removing her from the duel area." He waved his hand dismissively. I rolled my eyes. /Do you think she'll be all right?/ Yugi asked worridly. //Don't worry, she knows how to take care of herself.// I reassured him, praying feverishly the whole time that she did. I glanced at my cards, keeping a poker face. I had drawn the Mystical Elf, Curse of Dragon, Waboku, Trap Hole, and Doma the Angel of Silence. My spirits lifted. *A good hand!* I congratulated myself. *Now time to put it to use!* "Because you started this," I addressed Coaldet. "I will go first." I drew a card. I smiled. *Good, the Stern Mystic card. That could come in handy later. * "First, I place two cards face-down-" I set my Waboku and Trap Hole. "- and I also place this card in defensive mode." My Mystical Elf ^ATK: 800 DEF: 2000^ appeared facedown on the holographic dueling field. "I end my turn." Coaldet grinned. "Very strategical," he remarked and waited. I did not answer him. "Oh, the silent serious dueling type, eh?" he scoffed. "I'll make you the silent serious LOSING type, don't worry!" He let out a manical laugh and drew and set a card. "I set this in defense position. Your turn." I glared at the face down card, willing it to flip and reveal itself to me, but nothing happened. I drew a card. Card Destruction- not my favorite. I decided to go on the offensive rather than build up my defenses. "I summon Doma, the Angel of Silence in attack mode! ^ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400^ Doma, attack his facedown monster!" "Ha!" chortled Coaldet. His holographic card turned face up and I gasped. "No! The Man-Eater bug!" ^ATK: 450 DEF: 600 Special Effect: Flip- Destroys one monster on the field (regardless of position)^ The ferocious bug destroyed Doma, the Angel of Silence with it's special effect, then gave a final scream as it burst into sparkles itself. "What are you going to do now, Yugi?" Coaldet taunted me. I looked up from my hand. "You know my name?" I questioned him. He laughed. "Yes, Yugi. I read the newspaper and learned of your win against Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Very impressive. But the title 'King of Games' won't be enough to save you from me!" My opponent drew a card for his turn and let loose a small smile. *Perfect* I thought gloomily. *Anything good for him is bad for me!* "I place this card in Attack Mode!" he said, putting out a Great White ^ATK: 1600 DEF: 800^ . I grinned. "Ha! You've activated my trap card." "What trap card?" he asked, almost fearfully. "Activate Trap Hole!" I shouted and the hologram turned the card faceup. "Because you summoned a monster whose attack was greater than 1000, I can remove it from the field!" The Trap Hole sucked in the Great White, removing him from the field. "My turn," I stated and drew a card. I revealed nothing as I stared at the Swords of Revealing Light card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" I said, placing the card face-up on my duel disk. Coaldet cursed as he watched the swords surround his monsters. "There! Now you may not attack me for three turns!" He laughed, a hollow one. "But will three turns be enough for YOU?" he jeered. "Silence!" I said sharply, but he merely laughed again. "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to bring forth Curse of Dragon! ^ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500^" I said. The yellow dragon appeared on the field and shrieked. "Curse of Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" The Curse of Dragon shot it's fire directly at Coaldet. /He lost 2000 lifepoints on that hit!/ said Yugi excitedly. //Yes, but I have a feeling this Coaldet has a few more tricks up his sleeve// I thought darkly. The other duelist recovered and wordlessly, grimly, drew a card from his deck. He frowned at it, then said, "I place this in defensive mode." The card blinked once, then appeared on the hologrom dueling field. "Your move. And don't think just because your Swords of Revealing Light is blocking my monsters from attacking, you'll win. I'm only two turns away from defeating you, Yugi!" He let out a horrid laugh and I shuddered. *Perhaps I should go on the defensive....* I thought. I drew a card from my deck. Ah! Neo the Magic Swordsman! ^ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000^ I smiled and said outloud, "I place another card in defensive mode and end my turn." Coaldet grinned. "Only one more turn until I anniliate you!" he sang and I glared at him. He drew a card and placed it facedown. "I place this card facedown." he said. I frowned. *It was either a trap or magic card. But which one?* I wondered. "Come on, I'm not getting any younger over here!" Coaldet called to me and I ignored him. I drew a card. Pot of Greed! It allowed me to draw two new cards. "I play Pot of Greed." I said and slapped the card onto the duelist disk. I drew two more cards and my heart soared. A Type Zero Magic Crusher and the Ancient Elf! Great! "First I set one card, then play this card in defensive mode." I announced. I set my Ancient Elf ^ATK: 1450 DEF: 1200^ down on the field along with my Type Zero Magic Crusher. Coaldet drew a card, then discarded one from his hand. "I'll skip this turn to let you catch up," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I drew a card. Although I showed nothing on the outside, I was bursting on the inside. /The Dark Magician!/ Yugi shouted. Now I smiled. "I sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman and Ancient Elf to summon the Dark Magician!"^ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000^ I said. "What?!" gasped Coaldet. "Dark Magician! Attack!" I cried and my duel monster obidiently sent out his magic towards the facedown card. "Mwahaha!" laughed my opponent as he flipped over his trap card. "I play Waboku!" My heart sank. Waboku deflects all attacks! I growled softly as Coaldet drew a card. "I set this facedown," he announced. "And because your Swords of Revealing Light have worn off, I can attack. I switch Mr. Volcano^ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300^ into attack mode and attack your Curse of Dragon!" His soldier ran for my dragon, but I flipped over my own trap card. "Not so fast!" I said confidently. "I play a Waboku also." He groaned. "Fine! I will wait until my next turn to crush you!" I drew a card- Giant Soldier of Stone ^ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000^. A useful card... when I needed it! Not now! Now I could win! "I'll activate Type Zero Magic Crusher," I said. "It lets me inflict 500 points direct damage to your lifepoints for every magic card I discard. And I discard Card Destruction!" Coaldet's life points lowered to 1500. "Now I-" I stopped talking as Coaldet's head turned to view somthing behind him. I followed his gaze and saw his bodyguards approach- with Lisa unconcious between them! "Well, well, look who it is!" the duelist sneered and I gasped in horror. "What have you done to her?!" I cried. /What happened to her?/ yelled Yugi in my mind. One of the men laughed. "Your girlfriend will be ok. We just gave her a little sleeping medicine to shut her up. She'll wake up with a mild headache in two or three hours." He laid her down on a park bench. I turned on Coaldet. "That's not fair! We agreed that you wouldn't harm her unless I lost!" Coaldet shook his head. "No, Yugi, I'm sorry. That's not what I agreed to." He closed his eyes. "If I remember correctly (and I do!) my exact words were ' we'd like to shut it for her- permanently '. She'll wake up eventually, so I haven't broken my promise." I growled under my breath. "That's it!" I said. "Prepare to witness your destruction!" He frowned. "You can't destroy me! Mr. Volcano's attack points are higher than both your monsters!" I grinned devilishly. "You should read the cards more carefully! This is where it all ends, Coaldet. I attack your monster with the Dark Magician and your life points with Curse of Dragon!" I said triumphantly. "Monsters, attack!" Coaldet gasped. "Nooooooooooooooo!" he cried as Mr. Volcano was destroyed and Coaldet's life points reduced to zero. "No!" Coaldet wailed, head in his hands. "I can't have lost!" I smiled, looking at Lisa, who was still asleep. "But you have," I spoke quietly. "Hand over your locator card." Coaldet suddenly threw the card at me and stalked away, muttered something about how luck hadn't been on his side. I picked up the card from the black asphalt and looked at Coaldet's bodyguards. They shrieked and ran after their friend, disappearing into the crowds of Battle City. I let Yugi take over. I watched through his eyes as he ran over to Lisa. "Lisa? Lisa?!" he asked the air and felt her wrist for a pulse. He found one and sighed with relief. //At least Coaldet was true to his word// I told Yugi. /True.... What should we do now?/ //I think we should wait until Lisa wakes up, then return to the gameshop and have dinner.// /Good idea. I'm starved, but I can wait./  
  
We watched the sun set slowly over Battle City and waited.  
  
oos: Aithril: So? So?! How was my first written version of a duel? Yami: Not very realistic if you ask me. Didn't you notice that I don't even lose any life points? Aithril: Yami, shut up! I thought it was great anyway. Reviewers, please tell me what you think of it and I need some plot ideas! Yami: Thankies! Aithril: Hey, that's my line! Yami: Not anymore. Aithril: *huffily* Fine then- be that way. *stomps off to write another chappie* 


	9. A Migraine and World Switchy Thingys

oos: Good idea! I think maybe I won't have an aibou. I tried it, done it, and it's annoying. I prefer the voices in my head to him. Yami: Yeah, well my one chapter deal with you was over anyway. Aithril: o.0 You know what? Fine then! **kicks Yami out the door**  
  
/ = Yugi // = Yami  
  
~Lisa's POV~  
  
"Ughh....." I moaned. "Too.... many.... pixie sticks." Yugi glanced at Yami in his mind. //Well, that explains a lot.// /Yup./ I slowly opened my eyes and tried dizzily to focus on something. "Yugi?" I questioned, and his face broke into a smile. "Do you feel all right?" he asked. "Yeah, I-" I broke off as I sat up. "Owww, no. I have the bloody biggest headache in the history of the Earth." //Yes, Coaldet's friends said something about that, didn't they?// /Yup./ "Let's get you home," said Yugi, helping me to my feet. I clutched his hand tighter and closed my eyes as waves of dizziness threatened to send me back into unconciousness. "Are you sure?" he asked anxiously. "I'm sure. Let's just say... ahh, a bed would feel nice right now." I opened my eyes carefully, then shielded them. "Argh, the sunlight is so bright!" Yugi glanced up at the sky. "But it's cloudy...." "I mean the light in general!" I snapped, then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Yugi simply helped me walk as we began the long trek back to the Gameshop.  
  
***  
  
Finally, after an eternity, we arrived. "Need.... bed..." I moaned and climbed into the cot. Yami appeared in the room and he and Yugi exchanged worried glances. "Lisa, how about you just get some slee-" he started to say kindly. However, at that very moment, the worlds decided to do the switchy thingy again.  
  
***  
  
When the feeling of being on an extreme rollar coaster had stopped, I opened my eyes. Yugi was sprawled out across my bed. I ran over and shook him gently. "Yugi? Yugi?! Are you ok?" The tri-colored-hair-boy groaned and looked up. "Hi," he said confused. "What... ahh-" I cut him off. "We did a world switchy thingy again!" I said cheerfully. "I don't get why though. All Yami did was say, 'Lisa, how about you just get some slee-'" This time I was interrupted by the world switchy thingy. Who would be where now??, I wondered as the wind increased around me....  
  
oos: Ohhhhhhhhhh, a cliffy! Please R & R! I love this story, but it's so much easier to write when I'm motivated! R & R & R & R & R & R PLEASE! THANKIES! 


	10. The Third Door

oos: I'm so sorry I've been gone! I went away on my trip and this file didn't want to upload, and I'm getting a LOT of schoolwork! Please be patient with my weird schedule. *raises hand as if to bible* I swear I'll update at LEAST within a week! If I don't, I've died or something. :D  
  
The Third Door  
  
*...*= personal thoughts //=Yami /=Yugi  
  
**Lisa's POV**  
  
I waited, my eyes squeezed shut. Nothing happened. Eventually, I opened them. I was in a long, narrow hallway, lit by torches. I waited until my eyes adjusted to the dimness, then stepped slowly down the hall. I suddenly recognized my surroundings as I came to a dead end and two doors. "This is Yugi's mind!" I said outloud. Then a glint of gold at the dead end caught my eye. As I drew closer, I realized it was a doorknob. Another door! *But there were only two doors in Yugi's mind* I thought, confused. I hesitated, then turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
My mouth dropped open wide. My room! Posters everywhere, my tv on the bureau, my computer on the desk and the two front windows. I ran to them and looked outside..... to darkness. Otherwise, however, this was exactly like my room, down to the last detail. "Cool." I said in satisfaction. I looked around once more, then walked back into the hallway. I chose to open Yami's door first.  
  
I pulled on the knob and a wave of strange, musty air wafted out to meet me. I wrinkled my nose and crept cautiously into the room. I'd seen what Yami had done to that weird guy with the Millenium Key and I didn't want him to do that to me! "Yami?" I asked the darkness and the lights suddenly flashed on. I winced at the sudden brightness, sheilding my eyes. Peering out from beneath my hand, I was able to make out a figure lying on a golden chaise. I stumbled over to it, squinting. Sure enough, it was Yami. "Yami?" I whispered softly, but he seemed to be out cold. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Yami!" I called urgently, afraid he was dead.  
  
The Pharoah groaned, opening his eyes. His eyes lazily drifted to me, then focused. "Where are we now?" he asked, sitting up. "Yugi's mind!" I replied cheerfully. "Guess what?! I have my own room!" Yami's brow furrowed. "What?" he asked, rising from the chaise. "Come look!" I led the way out of his chamber and into mine. "Ta-da!" I announced, throwing open the door. He looked in and shook his head, puzzled. "Why do we keep switching worlds?" he muttered. "I don't know!" I replied before I realized he had been talking to himself. I flushed and he smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps each switch has something in common. Something we did, said, or didn't do to make it happen..." Yami sighed. "I wonder....."  
  
We strode back into the hallway and I shut the door, then skipped over to Yugi's. The door was open, so I peeked inside. There were stuffed animals, jack-in-the-boxes, and a lot of other toys. *To demonstrate his innocence* I mused. *But why isn't my room like that?* Yami looked in briefly, then voiced my question: "Our chambers show our souls. Why doesn't yours?" I shrugged my shoulders, wondering that myself. "I have no idea," I answered honestly. I had a sudden thought. "Where IS Yugi?"  
  
Yami looked at me curiously. "He is in control of his body right now. See, we are nearing Battle City." I glanced around for a moment then blushed. "This is probably a stupid question, but how do you.......?" Yami laughed, the sound echoing around Yugi's room. "Just concentrate on nothing," he advised. "And the world through Yugi's eyes will come to you." Feeling stupid, I closed my eyes and thought of nothing. Nothing happened. I was about to open my eyes when a vision suddenly came to me. *The streets of Battle City* I cheered mentally, then realized *....... but why were all the people so tall?* It suddenly hit me. *Yugi's so short!* I giggled and Yami, who had been examining the jack-in-the-box, looked up sharply. "What?" he asked and I giggled again. "Nothing," I shook my head in amusement. 


	11. Dueling the King of Games

oos: HIIIIIIIIII! :D There's a duel in this one! (YEAH!) ;D :D :D :D :D  
  
Dueling the King of Games  
  
"So, what do you do all day?" I asked Yami, an hour later. He was staring off into the distance, apparently watching from Yugi's eyes. He snapped out of it at my question and and looked down at me from his 3 inch height advantage. "I don't know," he admitted. "The time passes quickly, it seems to me. I sleep, eat, duel with Yugi, duel myself." I raised an eyebrow. "You duel yourself?" I asked skeptically. "I tried that but-"-I grinned sheepishly. "-I kept cheating.... with myself!" I laughed and a wide smile spread across his face. "There's no one else in this mind to duel, unless Yugi concentrates and he can't do that when he has to pay attention to the outside world." He paused, another grin suddenly lighting up his face. "Would you like to duel?" I groaned and held up my hands disarmingly. "I suck!" I told him frankly and he chuckled. "I wasn't that great once," Yami said honestly. "At least a practice duel. You can't be that bad." But I was convinced.   
  
"Oh yes I can." I nodded fiercely. "I don't even know how to use some of my cards correctly!"   
  
"I can help you with that!"  
  
"I'm hopeless! A lost cause!"  
  
"A worthy one, at least."  
  
"Trust me, a purple, claustrophobic weasel could duel better than me!"  
"......... I do not think so, whatever that creature would duel like......"  
  
"Pretty bad. And I'm worse! Doesn't that tell you anything?"  
  
"That you are too stubborn to reconsider!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
Finally, Yami gave me a mock-pathetic look and, though I tried as hard as I could to keep a straight face, I burst into giggles. "Fine!" I said, sighing and grumbling, then allowed myself to be led back into his chamber where he set up his deck on a table. I took mine out of my pocket and handed it to him to shuffle. He reluctantly gave it to me to shuffle and I mixed up the cards fairly well. We retrieved our decks from the each others' hands and placed them on the table. "Ready?" he asked and I gulped nervously before replying "Ready!" He saw me gulp and hid a smile. "Relax, it's only a practice duel. Do you want to go first?" I nodded and drew five cards. Although I didn't let him see it, a mental grin flitted about my mind. I had drawn two Magical Labyrinths, Skull Mariner, Girochin Kuwagata, and the Man Eater Bug! "I place this monster facedown in defense mode." I said, placing the Man Eater Bug ^ATK: 450 DEF: 600 SPC: Flip- Destroys 1 monster on the field, regardless of position^ in defensive mode. "Your turn." Yami nodded, eyes serious, so serious that I had to stifle a giggle. He drew five cards and looked at them thoughtfully. I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his face, but it disappeared the instant I tried to examine it. " First, I play two cards face down," he informed me, laying the two cards down on the table. "Next I play Silver Fang ^ATK: 1200 DEF: 800^ in attack mode!" he said, placing the grey wolf on the field. "Silver Fang, attack her face-down card!"   
"Mwahahaha!" I cackled madly and Yami looked at me in alarm. I couldn't help grinning as I flipped over the card. "The Man-Eater Bug!" He said, dismayed.   
  
"My Man-Eater Bug goes to the graveyard, but I use it's special ability to send your Silver Fang to the graveyard also!" I said and we both placed the monsters in our graveyards. "Let's see where we stand," I said gleefully, relishing the short lead I had. "We have no monsters out on the field and it's my turn!" He ignored me, so I drew a card. Soul Exchange! *This will come in handy later,* I thought. "I play this card facedown,"I announced, slapping Soul Exchange facedown on the table. I smiled. "I also summon Girochin Kuwagata ^ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000^ in attack mode!"  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Ha!" He flipped over one of his facedown cards. "Damnit!" I cursed. It was the Trap Hole card, which sends all monsters summoned (normal) with attack points over 1000 to the graveyard. "I squash your bug!" He teased and I sourly moved my Girochin Kuwagata to the graveyard. "Your turn," I muttered and Yami drew a card. "I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1^ ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200^ in attack mode. Winged Dragon, attack!"  
  
"Hey!" I protested half-heartedly as my lifepoints dropped from 2000 to 600. I drew a card and grinned. "I play Fissure!" I cried. I placed the card face-up -- upside down. "Oops," I laughed, and fixed it. Fissure removed the Winged Dragon from the field. "I also play Skull Mariner ^ATK: 1600 DEF: 1900^ in attack mode! Attack HIS life points!"  
  
"No!" he said as his life points dropped from 2000 to 400. He drew a card and grinned. "I play Change of Heart, which lets me control your Skull Mariner for one turn!" Yami moved it to his side of the field. "I sacrifice him to summon Summoned Skull ^ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200^ in attack mode!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I howled, already knowing what he was going to do. "Attack her life points!" I sweeped the cards into a pile with my finger and shuffled my deck. "Well, at least I left you with only 400 life points!" I said, grinning like a maniac. I had actually dueled with Yami. Who else (besides in the Anime World!) got to do that?! Yami agreed. "If I had not drawn Change of Heart on that turn, the duel would have turned out quite different," he said, and held out his hand to shake. I shook it. "Thanks for dueling me," I smiled and turned to pick up my deck. I tripped over the chair and fell to the floor, slamming my head hard into the stone. 


	12. Sleep

oos: Hey, peoples! I'm gonna post this and hope to god it doesn't do the one-paragraph thingy again, k? good! Hope you like this chappie! Unfortunately, it means i'm wrapping up the story. :( Hey, all good thinks gotta end, right? Don't worry though; it's not ending for a few chapters yet.  
  
Sleep  
  
I woke up on the floor with Yami kneeling next to me. "Lisa?" he asked anxiously, seeing my eyes open. "I know what it is!" I cried, sitting up straight. His eyes clouded with confusion. "Maybe you should lay down again......." he trailed off, seeing I was already standing up. "I feel all right!" I insisted. "My head's going to be sore for a while, but I figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out?!" Yami questioned, exasperated.  
  
"Why we keep doing the world switchy thingys! It's whenever we say that.... I can't say it without changing worlds again!" I explained. "It's when you.... umm... you-" I got an idea. I put my hands together and to the side of my head and made snoring noises.  
  
A look of realization dawned upon Yami's face and he started to say something. I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!" I warned him and he got a thoughtful look on his face and nodded. I removed my hand. "So how do we fix it?" I asked and he smiled. "I have no idea!"  
  
"Ergh...." I growled, frustrated.  
  
"I could ask Yugi if he knew." Yami suggested timidly. I waved my hand in a 'go ahead' way and he concentrated on a spot in the ceiling. His eyes started to unfocus and I knew they were talking. "He has no idea," the pharoah finally said.  
  
"It figures," I muttered under my breath.  
  
*** Meanwhile.... Back in Marik's Mansion.....***  
  
Marik had been waiting patiently for the sign that the higher authority said would come once the Pharoah and Yugi Motou were destroyed. He was getting tired of waiting. "Goddamn it!" he hissed, pacing the floor up and down. "What's taking so long?"  
  
Suddenly Marik snapped. He snatched up his Millenium Rod and closed his eyes. The Millenium Item let him see that Yugi was walking in Battle City. He could feel Yami also, a bright blue burn of energy. Then Marik felt something else. *Another spirit?!* he thought, flabbergasted. *How did Yugi and Yami aquire another spirit friend?* He probed deeper into Yugi's mind and found the spirit: a blinding red presense. But something made this spirit different than Yami's. Marik searched his own mind for explinations and realized it with a start. The new spirit was a girl! *A girl!* He laughed, the sound echoing around the chamber in his mind. *A simple girl they have added to Yugi's body! We shall see what new devilry those two- erm, three are preparing. I suppose it is time I showed myself.*  
  
With that final thought Marik donned semi-normal clothes, revved up his motorcycle, and started on the rode to Battle City. 


	13. Cool! I'm a Portal

oos: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII PEOPLE! I'M HYPER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D Not to mention tired. It's 10 at night and I'm more wide awake than I've been all day! YEAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
There's a lot of POV (point of view) switching in this chapter, so keep up! :)  
  
Cool! I'm a portal!  
  
***Lisa's POV***  
  
I stuck my deck in my pocket, my mind meandering aimlessly. "I wonder why this started to happen," I mused. "Why suddenly now? Why not everytime someone says- erm, that word? And why only to us?"  
  
"Something new must have happened recently," Yami said to himself. "Someone must have tried to do this. Worlds don't just switch people there and back by themselves."  
  
*Hmmmmmmmm....* I thought, but Yami suddenly jolted me out of my wonderings.  
  
His violet eyes were cloudier than usual. "I sense a dark presense approaching."  
  
I felt for a moment. "I don't."  
  
"Come, Yugi's calling us."  
  
"How?" I cried as he disappeared. "YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Grrrrrr........ Yami, I don't know how!" I pleaded to the ceiling.  
  
Louder silence.  
  
"Stupid Pharoah," I muttered. I jolted upright. *BRAIN BLAST!* I thought giddily. *Maybe if I WANT to be outside, I'll..... erm.... be there!*  
  
I took a deep breath and thought as hard as I could, * I WANT TO BE OUTSIDE I WANT TO BE OUTSIDE I WANT TO BE OUTSIDE!*  
  
And then I was.  
  
I blinked in the brightness of Battle City.  
  
"Cool!" I exclaimed to Yami. I looked around. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"He's in our spirit rooms now," he explained, eyes still darting everywhere. "What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"It's coming closer," Yami whispered, and clutched the wall of the shop beside up to remain standing. One of his legs collapsed and I grabbed caught him just before he hit the ground. He leaned against the wall, breathing ragged.  
  
"What is it?!" I demanded. Yami seemed to have recovered, for he straightened and stared towards the end of the street. "Marik...." he spat from between clenched teeth.  
  
I looked on, flabbergasted as Marik drew closer on a motorcycle.  
  
"Quick, Lisa, get back into Yugi's mind!" Yami urged as Marik pulled up beside us.  
  
"No way!" I declared. "I am SO not missing this!"  
  
Marik's eyes switched back and forth between us. "Pharoah, how did you ruin my plan?" Yami was puzzled. "What plan, you monstrasity?" he sneered, trying to put up a tough front.  
  
"To destroy you!" Marik nearly screamed. He suddenly turned to me. "Or was it you? Who are you, girl?"  
  
***Yami's POV***  
  
"Or was it you? Who are you, girl?" Marik demanded of Lisa. "Leave her out of this!" I said, stepping forward to block her from the villain's glare. But he was too quick. He got a hold of her arm and held it in an awkward position. "Come closer, Pharoah, and I'll snap her wrist like a twig!" Marik warned.  
  
I held up my hands in surrender, backing up. As I had seen before, Lisa was anything but helpless. Now her eyes flared with fury. "I'm Lisa!" she snapped, eyes tearing over as he twisted her arm almost to the breaking point. "I didn't cause any of this!"  
  
/What's going on?/ asked Yugi. //Tell you in a minute.//I replied shortly and cut off the connection.  
  
Marik peered at her closely. It looked to me as though he thought there was something strange about her. "Where are you from?" His grip tightened on her arm and her mouth stretched into a grimace. "Um........not........ here...." Lisa gasped with a visible effort. Her leg flailed suddenly and connected firmly with his shin.  
  
Marik's eye twitched slightly. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed and cursed. He must have released his grip on her slightly because she took advantage of it. "Naughty, naughty!"Lisa said innocently, raising her eyebrows. "That's a cute cloak...... did your husband get it for you?" She quoted the line as if from some text and I couldn't help snickering. (It's from spider man if you really wanna know. I'm watching it now! :D)  
  
He whirled to face me. "Stay silent, Yami. Do you want to be responsible for a life?" Marik slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He pinned Lisa about a foot off the ground and held her there with one arm.  
  
"Stop!" I cried, but Lisa shook her head. "I'm...... from...... another........ world... I'm guessing- " She choked, then took a shuddering breath. Marik relieved the pressure slightly to better hear what she was saying. "I'm guessing - you - tried to do - something to get rid of Yugi and - Yami. Backfired - didn't it?" Lisa chuckled, then began coughing. Marik seemed to unfocus his eyes and I realized he was thinking about something.  
  
I took a hesitant step forward, hoping he was too distracted to notice. No such luck. "Stay back, Pharoah! I'm still watching you." he muttered.  
  
***Marik's POV***  
  
"Stay back, Pharoah! I'm still watching you." I muttered. I continued my thoughts. *What could I have done wrong?* I wondered. *Perhaps....* I ran the ritual through my head. *What could have happened?* I concentrated on the piece of paper with the spell on it. I re-read it quickly. *WAIT A MINUTE!* I practically screamed. Distilled water. Not tap water...... I felt my eye twitch. *FUCK FUCK FUCK!* I punched a mental pillow. With the spell I had performed now, I had randomly selected a portal.... *Lisa,* I realized. *SHE must be the portal. I could take over her world easily,* I realized furthermore. *There IS no Yami! Plus, I could have an even bigger army of mind slaves!*  
  
I refocused on the outside world. Lisa was struggling (*Quite uselessly!* I cackled) under my hand and Yami looked like he was wishing to sic the very gods on me. "Well?" he questioned harshly. "Has your small mind come to a decision? She had NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" The pharoah shrieked.  
  
"She has everything to do with it!" I snapped back.  
  
"I'm right here!" Lisa volunteered weakly. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I ignored her. "She is a portal!" I screamed in the Pharoah's face. He drew in a sharp breath. "What are you talking about?" Yami glared at me, exasperated.  
  
"I was trying to kill you and Yugi, as usual," I admitted, grudgingly. "When one of the gods, I suppose, sent me directions on a spell to murder you!" I laughed evilly. I cleared my throat. "Unfortunately, it didn't work. Instead, it made Lisa a portal for anyone to pass through, from this world to HERS." I glared at the girl in question.  
  
***Lisa's POV***  
  
"Hey, don't insult me! I am not a portal!" I protested. Marik's grip tightened around my throat. "You are too!" he said. "Am not!" "Am too!" "Am not!" "Am-" Marik broke off, as if realizing he was arguing with a fourteen year old girl, then sputtered. "I will not play foolish games with you! Take me to your world, now!" He braced himself, as if expecting a hurracaine.  
  
"Take me to your leader!" I giggled, adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins. "Stupid monkey! Why would I take you to my world? I know you want to destroy it somehow." I crossed my arms. "No. Way."  
  
His grip tightened even more. Black dots started to dance on the outskirts of my vision. "Do not defy me!" he hissed. "Let me through! NOW!"  
  
"No-" I choked, eyes rolling back into my head. *Why must I always be the one to black out? Why does everyone hate me so much?* I wondered before sinking into darkness.  
  
***Yami's POV***  
  
I saw Lisa go limp. "What have you done to her?" I cried in horror. Marik seemed to be unsure himself. He felt her wrist gingerly. I wondered why, then realized he wouldn't hurt her as long as she was of some use to him as a portal.  
  
Marik must have felt a pulse. "She's only knocked out," He announced. "And thank god. She called me a monkey. A stupid one at that. Lisa will pay dearly," he muttered, then seemed to realize I was still existant and edging towards him and Lisa. "Thanks for the portal, Pharoah!" He sneered, swinging a leg over his motorcycle. "No!" I shouted and leapt at the machine just as he pushed on the gas, propping up Lisa in front of him like a puppet. "Ta ta!" Marik cackled evilly as I missed and fell to the pavement. "I'll be back for you later!" He sped off down the street and I ran after him.  
  
Besides the fact that I couldn't run at 75 MPH like he was riding, I was beginning to develop a stitch in my side after two minutes. I stopped, gasping for breath, and was interrupted again by Yugi.  
  
/Was that Marik?/ he demanded. /What did he want? What did he bring?/  
  
//Bad news!// I replied gloomily.  
  
oos: whew, a long chappie! i'm tired now. *yawns* I'm gonna go to bed cauz I'm exhausted. But guess what? YOU didn't write a long chapter like this, I'm guessing, so YOU'RE NOT TIRED! MWAHAHA! That means you can review, so.... umm, REVIEW! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! 


	14. SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

oos: Sorry it took me so long to post this! Not only did I have some writer's block, but school swamped me with 9th grade assessment work! YUCKY. lol, enjoy this chapter. I like it a lot! hehe  
  
**Lisa's POV**  
  
I woke up on a couch. I mean, how lame is that? Captured by the great and powerful Marik of Yu-Gi-Oh! and I wake up on a friggin' couch? *Ok,* I admitted to myself. *Maybe I'm just a little grouchy......* I gingerly heaved myself off the couch and looked around. I saw a mirror, so I limped over to it and peered into it's depths.  
  
I winced. *Ooh, that can't be me.* A battered and bruised face was staring back at me. I also noticed a huge hand-shaped bruise on my neck. I growled softly. *Stupid Marik....* I thought grumpily. Speak of the devil! His face appeared behind mine in the mirror. I shrieked and kicked backwards.  
  
"Oof!" Marik grunted (yeah, I know this happened in my other fic... but it sure gets Marik pissed off! hehe) and sank to the floor.  
  
"Ahahhahahaha!" I laughed as he rose slowly, tottering. He clutched his Millennium Rod for support. With a wave of it, I was moved from standing next to the mirror, to lying back down on the couch. I couldn't move a muscle, except for my eyes and mouth.  
  
"Hey!" I said after a minute, still shocked. "Let me go!"  
  
"Oh, so you can pull that trick again?!" Marik snarled. "I don't think so!" he moved the chair alongside the couch and sat down, wincing exactly as I had done a moment before.  
  
"I hope that leaves a bruise," I said nastily.  
  
He bared his teeth slightly and responded, "I seem to have given you quite a few bruises also. You must have noticed them," he continued innocently.  
  
It was my turn to growl. "Let me go so I can kick your ass!" I struggled, telling everything in my body to move! But nothing happened. *Fine...* I thought craftily. *I'll use what's available and make the best of it!*  
  
I made a raspberry and Marik leapt back as spit flew everywhere. His Millennium Rod didn't move, but I my mouth was snapped shut anyway. "Mmff!" I complained.  
  
"Serves you right," he said, sitting back down. "Besides, you might want to be a little nicer to me. After all, I do have possession of your friends!" My eyes widened.  
  
"Mmph! Mmph, mph mmph mmpf!" I threatened. He waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, that's nice. Want to know how?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, it was very simple really. I captured Tea and Joey, and Serenity and Tristan naturally came after them. Then came Yugi and the Pharaoh, so it was quite easy to catch them also." He laughed cruelly and noticed my continued silence.  
  
"Oh? Are we ready to behave now?" Marik asked sweetly.  
  
I made a noise deep in my throat and he freed my mouth.  
  
"Don't ever do that again you asshole! Never shut my mouth! It'll just come back to haunt you later, so says my friend Kita, she's quite like me you know and she's safe in my world so ha! By the way, if you think you've won, you haven't, because I've seen way too many hopeless-looking episodes until the end where you get your-"  
  
"Silence!" He yelled and I shut up.  
  
"Better," Marik commented. "Now, all you have to do is take me to your world and I promise to release them."  
  
"I don't believe you!" I protested. "No way would ALL of them fall into your traps!"  
  
Marik smiled. "Oh really? Fine, I suppose you'll need some solid proof." He snapped his fingers and I was released. "Mwahhaha!"I screamed, jumping up from the couch and running to the window. I planned to jump through it, land, run away, and rescue the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang when I recovered.  
  
My plan was crushed as, two feet away from the window, I was yanked back and thrown to the floor. I wheezed and gasped like a fish out of water as Marik waved a finger. "Do you think I'm stupid?!" he asked rhetorically, but I nodded for the heck of it. He ignored that. "You have on a sort of.... energy leash, you could call it." He waved the staff and a golden, spidery thin line appeared between me and him. Marik started walking towards the door and I dug in my heels so that he'd stop.  
  
Unfortunately, the leash didn't seem to work that way. I simply slid rather easily over the floor with no strain to Marik. "Hey, this dog act thing is supposed to be Joey's job!"I complained, but I stood up and (dragging my heels the whole time) followed him.  
  
We exited the room and began walking down a hallway. A guard was drinking some water - until Marik appeared around the corner. He gasped and dropped the water in fear. Marik ignored him, magick protecting his robes from the liquid, but I stepped in it to perform the greatest annoyance I still had remaining in my power.  
  
"SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" My shoes sang as I duckwalked down the hallway and some stairs to get the desired effect.  
  
Marik suddenly lost his temper whirled to face me. I ran into him and fell ungracefully onto my rump. "Umph!" I grunted, tailbone aching. "Stop that infernal squeaking!" he hissed and turned to face a door. He opened it and announced. "We're here!"  
  
"Joy!" I muttered and jumped over a kick from Marik for my insolence. I reluctantly followed him into the room.  
  
My eyes adjusted quickly to the dimness of the room. It appeared to be a stone cellar, until I noticed the cells. *It's a prison...* I thought, surprised Marik would have one. *Then again, why should I be surprised?* I mentally chuckled bitterly.  
  
Next I focused on the people in the cells..... Tea! The girl was sprawled facedown across the floor. In the next cell was Tristan, the next Joey, then Serenity, and ..... Yugi!  
  
I cried out and flung myself against the bars of his prison. He was lying in some straw near the back and my heart ached. *What have I done by refusing to let Marik come to my world?!* I realized.  
  
"You monster!" I cried, spinning around. Marik was smiling, amused (AMUSED?! I thought furiously) at my expression, no doubt. "What have you done to them?"  
  
"I just knocked them out, that's all." he answered. "And if you want them woken up......" He concentrated on my friends and slowly, one by one they opened their eyes. "Yugi! Tea! Tristan! Joey! Serenity!" I yelled as each came awake. "Are you all ok?!" I rushed toward Serenity's cell to see what was wrong with her head, because I'd thought I'd caught a glimpse of blood.  
  
I'd forgotten about the leash. It was like running into a solid wall. I stumbled, dazed, but shook it off and ran back to Yugi. "Are you all right?" I asked softly, not sure if he'd be mad at me.  
  
"Fine," Yugi assured me, then switched over to Yami.  
  
"Marik!" his voice echoed around basement. "Let us all go!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Marik laughed. "Why would I do such a thing when I can make you all mind slaves?"  
  
"You wouldn't," I breathed, firm on the idea that, even as an evil person, he wouldn't do something like that!  
  
"Watch me," he replied and looked to Tea first. The girl's eyes slowly became unfocused and a light appeared on her forehead in the shape of an eye.  
  
"No!" I whispered, horrified as she began to dance around the cell in jerky, unnatural motions. I closed my eyes, almost in mental pain.  
  
"They can all be this way - unless you take me to your world, NOW!" he said. I felt my resolve weakening.  
  
"No, Lisa!" cried Yami. "Don't!"  
  
"I don't want you hurt." I said, tears leaking from my stubbornly squeezed closed eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. "The word is-"  
  
"Lsaokerjaw oilergfjaw;ogtijaw;ikjwrijwrlkwjetoaiwhrptuwraehpto!" screamed Joey, stopping me. I stared at him, wondering if he'd finally lost it.  
  
I noticed Yami bend his head down to the lock in the door and stick a spike in it. I watched with fascination as he picked the lock, then realized Joey was speaking.  
  
"I can't let you do that," he explained. "You'd be sacrificing your world, just for all of us."  
  
"And?" I asked, feeling very weak.  
  
"We're not worth that!" Tristan piped up.  
  
"But you are!" I protested.  
  
"They are!" supported Marik.  
  
"Shut up!" I retorted, and continued, "In fact, Yami and Yugi are the best friends I've ever had. The rest of you are just cool." (Anime fall)"So....."  
  
"Don't do it!" shouted Serenity, pressing a hand to her head.  
  
"SLEEP!" I screamed as Marik grabbed my arm so he would be transported too. At the same time, Yami finished picking the lock, flung the door open, and clutched onto my other arm. I kicked Marik over and over again, hard, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
The three of us fell into the now-familiar swirling vortex of color. 


	15. Somebody Pinch Me

oos: HAHAHA! The irony of this chapter gets me every time! :D I hope you enjoy it, cauz this was one of the funnest (Yes, I know that's not a word.... who cares?!) and easiest chapters I've ever written.  
  
*......* Lisa's personal thoughts  
  
Somebody Pinch Me....  
  
I was still kicking Marik as the swirling winds whipped us through what appeared to be space. In a remote portion of my mind, I wondered why I hadn't blacked out yet.  
  
"Stupid! Baka!" I punctuated (is that a proper word for this situation? I don't feel like checking! :D) each shout with a kick.  
  
"Stop it, you fool!" Marik hissed, evidently still concious. "Soon, your world will be-" I'm sure he would have said that his world would be mine pretty soon, but at that moment, he disappeared.  
  
"Yeah! He's gone!" I cheered.  
  
The winds died down around Yami and I. The pharoah peered around, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Where IS Marik?" wondered Yami.  
  
The answer wasn't long in coming.  
  
(I didn't want to tell you in the beginning, because it gives this chapter away, but: /......./= Lisa to Marik while //.......//= Marik to Lisa. Gee, what happens now? lol)  
  
//Where am I?// wondered an oh-too-familiar voice.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "No DAMNIT! This cannot be happening!"  
  
Yami jumped about six feet in the air. "What? What's happening?" he questioned. I held up a finger for him to be quiet for a minute.  
  
/You wouldn't just so happen to be someone other than Marik Ishtar, would you?/ I asked hopefully.  
  
//Lisa?// Marik asked incredulously.  
  
I drew myself into my soul room (now that I knew how to get into it due to being Yugi's yami along with Yami..... hmm, did that make sense?) and found none other than my enemy.  
  
For a minute, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Then I snapped it shut. /Leave!/ I ordered, and his eyes blazed.  
  
//Trust me, I don't want to be here either. How the hell did you do this?// he demanded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. /I don't know, tell me how I became a friggin PORTAL!/  
  
//That spell I followed!//  
  
/Undo the spell!/  
  
//No!//  
  
/Yes!/  
  
//No!//  
  
/Yes!/  
  
//No- desist!//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Stop it!//  
  
/Stop what?/  
  
//Stop making me argue!//  
  
/I'm not making you do anything!/  
  
//Yes you are!//  
  
/No I'm not!/  
  
//Yes you- see, there you go again!//  
  
/What?/  
  
//ARGH!// Marik ended and stormed into his soul room, slamming the door. I winced. I opened the door to my soul room before closing it again as an idea struck me. I opened Marik's door and looked inside. The walls, carpeting, furnature, EVERYTHING was a solid black. I shuddered. Marik was sitting on the bed, facing the wall opposite the door and muttering to himself.  
  
/Talk about depressing,/ I commented as he sprang up from his perch on the bed.  
  
//Get out of here!// Marik ordered and I laughed. /That's funny. See, because, this is MY mind!/ I pointed out.  
  
My rival's eyes lit up. *Oh no.....* I thought gloomily. *Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?*  
  
//So it is....// Marik smiled slowly, a terrible smile. //Our-// He shivered. //-RELATIONSHIP can be like that of Ryou and Bakura's....//  
  
(I know he doesn't know about that.... but here he does, just for the heck of it! lol)  
  
/Oh no.../ I said, this time to him, and backed out of the room. Marik followed me, eyes gleaming manically.  
  
/Hey, hey, we can talk about this, right?!/ I began to breathe a little more quickly as I ran backwards into the wall.  
  
/Marik! SIT! BAD YAMI!/ I commanded shrilly as he took hold of my arm. /Let go!/ I twisted and squirmed under his iron grasp as he dragged me into my soul room.  
  
//You can stay here for a while!// he cackled and opened the door.  
  
/No!/ I cried as I was thrown roughly into it. I heard the door slam behind me before I hit the floor. /Ow.../ I groaned. /Stupid monkey.../  
  
I jumped up and tried the door. Locked.  
  
/I hate you,/ I muttered.  
  
//I can still hear you!// Marik said irritably.  
  
I ignored his comment and focused on nothing in order to see through my- erm, now HIS eyes. Nothing happened. I cursed; he must have blocked that on purpose.  
  
/What's happening?/  
  
Silence.  
  
/What's going on? What are you saying?/  
  
No answer.  
  
/Tell me! What are you doing?/ I pestered.  
  
//Here's a goddamn TV screen!// he finally screamed, and one appeared in my room.  
  
/Neat!/ I commented as the screen went from staticy to out of "my" eyes.  
  
"Lisa?" Yami looked down at me worridly. I'd never realized how short I was.  
  
"I thought I had a wisp of an idea where Marik had gone, but I just realized it could've worked." I said.... or really my mouth said.  
  
/Ok, that is beyond freaky..../ I murmured, sitting on my bed and staring wide-eyed at the screen.  
  
//And the nightmare's just beginning!// laughed Marik.  
  
/Oh shut up!/ I snapped. I leapt of the bed and ran to the door, hoping that he was distracted enough to have somehow unlocked it. *Lame, but an idea* I thought and twisted the knob. No such luck.  
  
//Did you think I'd get careless?// He sneered. //I'll not have you ruining my plans.//  
  
/And those are....? Refresh my memory, will ya?/  
  
//I don't think so. Usually the bad guys who tell the details of their evil plans lose.//  
  
Yami answered, "Alright..... are you hungry? Perhaps we should get something to eat before we look into the Marik's disappearance."  
  
"Yes." My mouth replied and my legs walked down the stairs of my house. *Too weird...* I thought again, as I started to make some sandwiches for Yami and I to eat.  
  
/Damn. Why do I, of all people, have to get the SMART bad guy?/ I asked rhetorically.  
  
//I guess you're just lucky. And complicated.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//I'm looking through your mind right now.//  
  
/Hey! Get out of there!/  
  
//I'm researching you so that I can act exactly like you in every situation until the time comes to reveal my evil plot.//  
  
/Again, why me?/  
  
//Hahahhahaha!//  
  
/What?/  
  
//I have found the thing to keep you distracted while my plan comes together. I'll need my full attention on the task at hand - I can't be babysitting you.//  
  
/Nothing could keep me distracted from saving my world!/  
  
//Really?//  
  
/Yes!!!!!/  
  
//Your mind says otherwise.//  
  
/What? Because that's MY MIND you're talking about, I believe I should know everything in it, especially important things like moral values.... wait, you wouldn't know about them, would you?/  
  
//Ha. Ha and ha. Very funny.//  
  
Pause.  
  
/So...... what's this secret method thingy?/  
  
//You're sure you want to know?//  
  
/Yes!/  
  
//You're positive?//  
  
/YES DAMNIT!/  
  
//Fine, fine, the weapon of your destruction is.....//  
  
oos: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, what is it? Sorry, it's about 4 AM and I just finished writing this I am so hyper because I had three candy bars that were supposed to be for my sister... OH WELL! 


	16. I Just Can't Get You Out of My Head

oos: My friends and I have to give the 20 minute ninth grade assessment presentation on Wednesday. Then it's all over and there will be more frequent chapters! YEAH! Enjoy this chapter! I like it a lot, hehehehhe  
  
Warning: SONG FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
*** I just can't get you out of my head.... ***  
  
//It's....// Marik paused dramatically. //It's...//  
  
/What is it, damnit?!/ I screamed in frustration.  
  
//Well, if you're not going to be nice.....// The idiot trailed off, but the tv screen that had been showing Yami and I eating sandwitches disappeared.  
  
/Hey!/ I protested. /That's my only link to the outside world./ I listened for a reply, but there was none.  
  
/Stupid yami,/ I murmured quietly to myself and kicked the bed. The lights went out. /Hey!/ I squealed, terrified. /Turn the lights back on!/  
  
Marik obviously couldn't resist having another crack at me. //Awww, is wittle itty bitty Wisa scaed of da dark?// (Translation for the not-so- bright people: Awww, is little itty bitty Lisa scared of the dark?) He laughed and it echoed freakily around my shadowy prison.  
  
/No!/ I yelled back, though I pulled my knees up to my chest and set my head on them because I was shaking so hard. /I.... I want to read, that's all. I'm bored./  
  
More silence.  
  
/Fine,/ I huffed angrily. /I'll just sit here.... all alone.... in the dark.... by myself.... no one here beside me.... a solitary flame..... no light at all.... perching on the bed...... only me here..... separate from sane people..... in the darkness........ by the shadows..../ After about twenty minutes I ran out of things to say, but my yami's annoyance was so great that I could feel it reverbarating around me.  
  
Then I got a great idea.  
  
/You only have one more chance to turn these lights back on,/ I warned, but Mark declined to answer.  
  
/Alright, you leave me no choice./ I could just barely sense his loud thought that was on the border of actually talking to me: //What is she going to do about it?//  
  
I began to sing.  
  
/La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la la, la la la la la. La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la la, I just CAN'T get you out of my HEAD. Boy your love is all I think about, I just can't get you out of my head, boy it's more than I dare to think about.  
  
La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la la, la la la la la. La la la. La la la la la, la la la.... I just can't get you out of my head, boy your love is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head, it's more than I dare to think about.  
  
Every night, every day. Just to be there in your arms.  
  
Won't you stay? Won't you lay? Stay forever, and ever and ever and ever.  
  
La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la la, la la la la la. La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la la,  
  
I just can't get you out of my head - boy your love is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head. It's more than I dare to think about.  
  
There's a dark secret ending. Don't leave me lost in your heart. Set me free. Feel the need. Set me free. Stay forever and ever and ever and ever.  
  
La la la. La la la la la. La la la la, la la la la la. La la la. La la la la la, la la la. La la la, I just can't get you out my head... la la la la la la la, I just can't get you out of my head... la la la la la la la... I just can't get you out of my head... la la la, I just can't get you out of my head....../  
  
//Shut up already!// Marik grumbled.  
  
I continued to sing different songs that popped into my head. Isn't it Ironic, Stronger, Bye bye bye, Around the World (La la la la la) (Yes, I seem to have a thing for lallalalallala songs! lol), Bad Reputation, Hallejah, I'm On My Way, Summer Nights, You Ain't Nuttin but a Hound Dog, and, finally, my personal favorite.  
  
/I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's-/  
  
Marik cracked. //SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!// He demanded, and appeared in my chamber.  
  
/It's about time,/ I commented, pouting. /My throat is hoarse./  
  
//Yeah, well, my mental ears are sore,// he said dryly. //I think it's time to reveal the secret weapon. It's sooner than I expected, but I can't put up with you much longer, and it'll only be a little rush, so....// he began muttering below my hearing.  
  
/What?/ I asked. /What is it?/  
  
//This!// He took a giant pixie stick from behind his back.  
  
/What the- oooh, pixie stick...../ I said, my eyes going all starry.  
  
//Have it,// Marik said innocently. He tossed it to me lightly and I caught it. I stared at it longingly, then snapped back to myself. /I could resist this if I wanted to..../ I stuttered bravely.  
  
//I notice you said could,// Marik pointed out. //Is it too late?// He began that evil-sounding laugh again.  
  
I could feel myself being drawn to the tube of sugar like ants to peanut butter. Two sides within my own soul were battling. One side was saying, EAT THE SUGAR! EAT IT! The other was saying, NO! YOU NEED TO STAY PARTLY SANE TO SAVE YAMI! IF MARIK GETS THE ROD BACK, YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!  
  
These two points balanced and for a moment, I writhed tormented as each strove to take over. Then one gave in and so did I.  
  
/Yeah! PIXIE STICK!/ I cheered happily. A voice in the back of my mind was saying, NO! DON'T EAT IT! I ignored that voice.  
  
I hungrily tore open the package and tilted back my head to pour the substance down my throat. It was suddenly knocked out my hand and I was pushed off the bed.  
  
/OW!/ I cried, tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. From that spot, I could hear Marik struggling with someone or something. I froze, wondering about that SOMETHING part.  
  
Then Marik went /OOF!/ and I heard a thud. I looked under the bed and saw Marik laying beside it on the opposite side from me. I saw a pair of black boots standing beside them. I frowned. They were very familiar black boots.... I gasped and jumped up to confirm my suspicions.  
  
oos: Who is it? Honestly, who else on the show wears black boots. (thinks about what she just said) Oh, never mind, a lot of people. I still think you should be able to guess who it is. :D Cya after assessment. (shudders) Please forgive me if I don't update for about a week from now, okies? I'm still only half-way down the script for this damn thing! BTW, check out my other story: I Wanna Be Bad . Lol, it's about my yami and I. (Not Yami yugi, but Yami Aithril) Go look and please review! I think it's even funnier than this story! 


	17. Genie In A Bottle

oos: WOO-HOO! ASSESSMENT IS OVER!!!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?! I PASSED! DOUBLE WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!! :D ^_^ Hehhe, sorry about that. I'm just so (chokes back sob) thrilled that it's done! By the way, be prepared for the story to end soon - technically, the next chapter. T_T I know, I don't want it to end either, but good things always have to come to an end.  
  
Lol, I like this chapter a lot. There is no romance between Yami and Lisa, but hey, I can always pretend I'm Lisa hugging Yami.... (sighs and looks dreamily into the distance)  
  
/..../ = Lisa //....// = Marik {.......} = Yami  
  
Genie in a Bottle  
  
**Lisa's POV**  
  
/Yami!/ I squealed. I ran around the bed and threw myself into his comforting arms. A second before I collided with him, I saw a smile start to break out on his face. Then he gave an 'omph'.  
  
{Glad to see you too!} he laughed, then asked in a more serious tone, {Are you all right?} He glanced at the pixie stick that I couldn't bring myself to look at.  
  
/I think so,/ I sighed and frowned as a question came to mind. /How did you get here?/  
  
{Yugi and I noticed how oddly you were acting. You made us sandwitches - erm, Marik did I guess. Anyway, Marik did and I was about to take a bite when I noticed something on the bread. Without letting him know, I picked some up and examined it. It was a special type of poison that is found along the banks of the Nile - and nowhere else in the entire world, or at least, it didn't grow anywhere else 5,000 years ago.} Yami smiled slightly, then continued, {By using the powers of the Millenium Puzzle, I was able to enter your mind. I found the door locked with the key stuck in the keyhole. I turned it, entered, and I saw Marik giving you the pixie stick. I just knocked him out.}  
  
We both glanced down at the newly-made and knocked out yami who was still sprawled out unconcious on the floor.  
  
/How do I get rid of him? Can you remove him with the Puzzle's powers?/ I asked. The pharaoh hesitated.  
  
{I do not know,} he answered, brow furrowing. {I could try, though. I'll have to leave your mind, however. If he - it-} Yami glared at Marik as if daring him to rise and stand so he could knock him down again. {If IT wakes, please call me.}  
  
/Can and will do,/ I replied cheerfully.  
  
Yami grinned and walked out the door. I waited for a minute and started to get bored. I sighed loudly, just because it was something to do.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a pulling on my mind, a gentle, yet persistant tugging that I knew was Yami trying to separate me from Marik.  
  
Unfortunately, another soul also felt this and woke because of it.  
  
//What the hell happened?//grumbled a woken Marik. He stood up and glared at me. //You!// was all he said and I could see the malice and fury in his eyes. Marik began slowly walking toward me.  
  
/YAMI!/ I screamed and I groped blindly about my mind for him. I found him and drew him into my soul room.  
  
{What happ-} Just then, Yami noticed Marik and placed both hands on his puzzle. Marik's Millenium Rod became visible in his hand. There was a moment of silence in which I froze, terrified.  
  
Then light exploded from both items. It met in the middle of the distance between them. For what felt like forever, the lights pulsed and pushed against each other. Sweat was running down their owner's faces. I saw it was a test of endurance - whoever held out the longest won.  
  
Then a stray beam of light from Marik's Millenium Item wandered out towards the floor of my soul room and tapped it. I fell to my knees.  
  
It was as if someone with cold fingers was gripping my heart and attempting to rip it out as I was still concious. In some remote corner of my mine, I made the realization that whatever affected my soul room affected me.  
  
I gasped, forcing myself to continue to breathe through the pain that cut through me like a knife. My lungs burned from the need, the want, the urge to breathe, and I tried, but I could feel no air entering my mouth or nose.  
  
I glanced at Marik through a red haze that was clouding my vision. He was grinning and only pouring out half of the light towards Yami. The other light was towards me and my soul room.  
  
Yami stopped this by moving slowly backwards into the hallway. Then he directed half his puzzle's energy towards Marik's soul room. Marik's legs gave way beneath him and he teetered on one leg before falling back onto my bed. His rod clattered to the floor and I jumped up and grabbed it, still gasping for air. The moment I touched the Item, it stopped emitting energy.  
  
I gave a huge sigh, my chest heaving with the effort as I could suddenly breathe again. Marik was not so lucky. Without the Millenium Rod to distract Yami, the spirit focused all his energy on Marik's soul room. I could tell that he had made the same discovery I had.  
  
Finally, Marik went limp and closed his eyes. /Yami!/ I called and he turned to me. /Marik is knocked again - for quite a while this time, I should think./  
  
Yami leaned against the walls of the hallway between mine and Marik's soul rooms. {He was strong - stronger than I expected..... } Yami was breathing heavily.  
  
/Are you ok?/ I inquired, concerned, but the pharaoh waved a hand at me, as if dispersing of my worries.  
  
{Fine,} he answered eventually, having caught his breath. {I managed to almost fully break apart your souls. There is still a thin strand connecting them, so excuse me while I finish breaking it.} Yami made as if to go, but I caught his hand.  
  
/Wait,/ I said, confused. /What happens when our souls are no longer connected? Will everything return to the way it was?/  
  
{Now we are getting into the more complicated spells,} he answered, smiling. {I prepared a sort of spiritual container for Marik's soul. I know it will contain him as the energy I used to make it came from his own Millenium Item.}  
  
/So you're going to store him in a bottle?/ I asked and he nodded. /Ok,/ I said, letting loose a giggle. /Genie in a bottle thing. I get it. But why can't you just send him to the shadow realm?/  
  
{Marik has a part to play in my world,} Yami said gravely. {As much as I hate him, I must go up against him, and Kaiba, to achieve my destiny. I have a feeling some greater being gave Marik this spell, and that that wasn't supposed to happen. Which means, I wasn't supposed to send him to the shadow realm.}  
  
/Deep,/ I commented and he shook his head, smiling bemusedly. Yami headed off into my mind and I sat down on the bed to think things over. Or, it would have been the bed. I had forgotten about a certain arch-enemy.  
  
/Eek!/ I shrieked and shoved the offending body of the bed. Marik fell with a thump onto the floor and didn't move.  
  
/Ha!/ I laughed at him and laid back on my pillow. *But how are he,Yami, and Yugi going to return to their world?* I wondered and gave another sigh.  
  
Marik's body chose that moment to disappear and, as I looked out into the hallway, the door to his soul room slowly changed into blank wall.  
  
/Yeah!/ I cheered just as Yami returned. I started jumping up and down on the bed in excitement as Yami produced the bottle from his coat. In it was a miniature Marik who was beating clenched fists violently against the glass. His mouth was moving rapidly, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying.  
  
{It worked,} Yami announced unnecessarily and grinned himself.  
  
I gave a huge leap off the bed, came crashing back down and sprang upwards -  
  
To be floating in nothingness. Yami and Yugi were floating beside me. Yugi's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise.  
  
oos: Ohhhhh, cliffy. What will happen to Marik? Will Yami and Yugi ever return home? And the biggest question: Why are the three of them floating in nothingness? Stay tuned for the last chapter, coming soon to the Internet near you! :D By the way, please check out my other story: I Wanna Be Bad . Only one person reviewed it (THANK YOU, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D) and I like it a lot. I think it's really funny! Please at least read it - thanks. 


	18. Explanations and Goodbyes

oos: Hey, here's the last chapter! T_T I'm sad it's ending, too! I hope you enjoy this. I'm considering writing a sequal, but that won't be posted right away. It will at least be a month, cauz I have a great idea that is kind of like this, but with Yami Bakura! ;D  
  
** Lisa's POV**  
  
Explainations and Goodbyes  
  
Did I say nothingness? Yes? Okay, try.... sky. That's it. Or space. Yami, Yugi, and I were floating in space, it looked like, but (last time I checked anyway) I could still breathe. I could see faint lights in the distance and assumed them to be stars. It was beautiful in a way, but more weird than anything. It became weirder when a ground appeared beneath us and we dropped onto it uncerimoniously, gravity restored.  
  
"What is this?!" I demanded, standing up. I then clapped a hand over my mouth in astonishment. I was speaking outloud.  
  
"I don't know," Yami confessed, rubbing his sore behind (Aithril: ^o^ HOTNESS!!), and glanced at his aibou, who shook his head, puzzled. "Maybe-"  
  
He stopped talking and seemed to be staring at something behind me. He had a look of complete terror plastered onto his face. Yugi looked upward and did a double take. His mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
"G-guys?" I squeaked, trembling. "There is something behind me, isn't there?"  
  
Yugi nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Something really scary?" I pressured, too weak with fear to actually turn around and look.  
  
Two nods this time.  
  
"Something really big?" I guessed that because of the way their heads were tilted - even Yami's.  
  
Two double nods.  
  
"Ok......" I said carefully. "I suppose I'll turn around then, too....."  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and took slow steps to reverse the way I was facing. With agonizing meticuality, one of my eyes twitched open. The other eye opened by itself.  
  
I was standing in front of a giant, humongous, enormous, green dragon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and backed up to ram into Yami.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked again as it picked me up.  
  
"Don't eat me!" I begged shamelessly. "Or roast me! Or claw me to death! Or feed me to something! Or dispose of me in a way that involves pain or dying! Or do any of that to my friends!" I added, thinking of them. "Or-"  
  
"Silence," said the beast in a proper tone.  
  
My mouth dropped open wide.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out.  
  
It - I still couldn't tell if it were male or female - let out a great chuckle that made the very earth tremble beneath our feet.  
  
"I have many names, young one," it answered gently. "Anor, Raem, and even Hoad the horrible. You may call me Raem. It is the most common of my names."  
  
"Although you answered my question," I started, becoming braver. "I didn't mean it that way. Let me try again: WHAT are you?"  
  
Raem laughed again. He seemed to like laughing, I noted. "I am one of the powers," the dragon answered. "Or gods, to put it shrewdly."  
  
"Ah," I said, turning slightly red. "Sorry about the whole hell thing." I peered up at him carefully. "Unless you're from it."  
  
Raem chuckled loudly. "I apologize for my laughter. I am the youngest of the gods and am not joked to often."  
  
"I'm not surprised," I muttered, darting a look to his claws and sharp teeth.  
  
"This is the form I use when I materialize," he shrugged. "Which brings me to the reason I brought you here." Raem paused, and seemed almost embarrassed.  
  
"I apologize to you for giving that human, Marik, the spell. I am not the brightest of the gods, I think." he confessed.  
  
" I made a mistake in altering the patterns of the stars. I have fixed the damage, but you are not all yet home for a reason.. I wished to explain this to you, and give you a chance for goodbyes," the god explained.  
  
"No prob," I assured him, happy now that he wasn't going to eat us for lunch. "As long as you erase my mom's memory that I've been gone this long."  
  
Raem exploded with laughter. "It is so like mortals," he said, half to himself. "To worry about trival things when the matter at hand is planet- size."  
  
"Excuse me for being mortal," I commented.  
  
"Please, say goodbye. I am not allowed much time here. It weakens me." he returned, setting me down on the 'ground.'  
  
I raced toward Yami and Yugi. The pharaoh put a foot behind him in preparation for another hug. It came, nearly bowling him over and Yugi laughed. "I'll miss you guys so much," I said quietly.  
  
"And us you," Yugi replied.  
  
"Now I'll only be able to watch you on tv," I tried to smile, but it turned upside down on me.  
  
"Oh, Lisa," sighed Yami, drawing me into another hug. "All good things have to end. Friendships, lives, meetings - everything."  
  
"I did want to go home, but I'll miss you guys so much." I sniffed, tears sliding down my face. Yami and Yugi stared at each other intently, probably talking through their mind link.  
  
"What? Don't talk behind my back!" I exclaimed, wiping away the tears. The look-alikes broke eye contact and smiled at me.  
  
"Here," said Yami, swiftly removing an arm bracelet and handing it to me.  
  
"And here," said Yugi, handing me the Shining Friendship Card from his deck. (I know he gave it to Rebecca in the show, but who cares! AWWWWWWWWWWW!!)  
  
"But-" I protested and stopped, seeing the looks on Yami and Yugi's faces. I smiled through fresh tears of gratitude and placed the Duel Monsters card in my deck. I slipped the bracelet up onto my arm and it shone there like a beacon. "Goodbye," I whispered, so softly that I thought they didn't hear, but I was proved wrong as Yami and Yugi said, "Goodbye," in synchronization.  
  
I hugged the two of them once more before turning to Raem.  
  
"Ok." I said, my voice cracking on the second syllable. "We're ready."  
  
"Very well," replied the god.  
  
A flash of light, so bright that it seemed to seer the back of my eyeballs, blinded me. At the same time, Yami, Yugi, and Raem began to spin out of focus. I closed my eyes tightly.  
  
When I felt myself land gently upon firm ground again, I opened my eyes. I was home.  
  
oos: A decent ending, I think. Maybe. Kind of. Not really. Tell me in reviews! If I don't get any saying I will continue, I won't! :D  
  
~Aithril 


End file.
